


The Chaos of Truth

by gdesertsand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Author's knowledge of the AUs are based on other fanfics, Chaos is being chaotic, Chaos the deity, FGoD, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Harrish6's Error, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nightmare Gang as Family, Protective Nightmare gang, Redemption, Retribution, Unreliable Narrator, afterdeath, chaos of different levels, dadmare, different FGoD multiverses, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: The incident was called “Memory Surge”. It was when the main players of this Forced God Multiverses were well… forced to witness the birth and journey of Error the destroyer of AUs. Everyone except the Errors of said multiverses that is.Now it is time for the multiverses to face the aftermath of the incident.Chaos happened.Literally.It was all because the deity of Chaos was bored.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	1. Multiverse #24

**Author's Note:**

> Well, been a long time since I posted a new story. This idea was born because the past few months I am obsessed with the Forced god of Destruction trope. And it was fueled more when I joined a server for it.  
> Might have grammatical errors here and there. Aside from that, enjoy!  
> I'm excited to share at the same time sleep deprive so I might come back later and edit

Chaos

One of the wild cards of the deities.

They were unpredictable and did whatever interested them. One moment they could be helping the "good side" the next they were spreading confusion that only benefited the "bad side". But most of the time, Chaos just focused on the fun aspect of themselves.

No one wants to see an angered Chaos. Even the cruel deity of Fate tried her best not to invite it, even if Chaos was a great thorn on her side. Chaos has an arsenal of weapons that could kill other deities and in Fate's case, Chaos has scissors that could permanently cut her strings.

The keyword here is "try".

It all changed when Chaos discovered the little playground of Fate and Destiny. It was a small collection of multiverses that the leader of all deities gave to the sisters. Rumor says it was made so the two would have an outlet when they wanted to play one of their games. Or when Fate wanted to mess around with Destiny.

Chaos just took a peek.

They were glad they did because the so-called collection of multiverses centered around the "Force God of Destruction" theme was too good to pass up.

And so Chaos watched.

And then they started interacting with the Errors. They chatted with the forced gods of destruction. Sometimes they pestered the destroyers to play with them. Usually a game of pretend using the dolls available within the vast whiteness. Sometimes, Chaos bring other toys or fabrics to annoy the Errors in making them new outfits.

But Chaos was the only company the Errors like in the anti-void for the reason that when Chaos was there the voices were nowhere to be found.

And then Chaos started messing around with the "bad sanses" like a kid high on sugar.

Sometime, Chaos pulled pranks on Nightmare's gang. Nothing dangerous. Only just pure chaotic fun. Like dying Nightmare's goopy form into pink, sticking Cross's chocolates into the highest ceiling of the castle, and stitching glitter heart patches on Dust's and Killer's hoodies.

With this, Chaos became a constant to the FGoD multiverses as the weird godparent of the Errors and Nightmare Gangs.

But the repetition can get boring the more it happened.

Chaos watched each multiverse and they all end up the same. They think that Fate and Destiny had no more imagination at this point.

The cycle keeps going.

Torture the forced destroyer while the Creator is oblivious to his contribution of the imbalanced multiverse. Ambushed the destroyer in a last attempt to kill him. Then the destroyer try to commit suicide by jumping into the void only to be saved by Destiny and placed on another multiverse where the destroyer could "heal".

Only for the cycle to reset when the sisters did not reach an ending they both like.

It was  **_boring._ **

Too many repetition and so little variation.

(*Admittedly, one of Chaos' favorite multiverse is the one with Chronos Erratum du Void, Eclipse, and Mr. Erratum Miscalculation)

One day, Chaos decided that if the sisters won't do something new on the playground then they will. They will spread a bit of chaos to every FGoD multiverse.

Gathering all the memories, the origin of the forced destroyer and his journey with such a thankless job, Chaos started to spread it on the multiverse. They made sure that everyone that played the key roles will see it. Everyone.

Except the Errors.

After all, truth is also a seed of chaos.

* * *

There was no other word for it. The meeting room was in  _ chaos. _ Everyone was shouting blame and insult. But the one receiving most of the brunt was no other than the self proclaimed protector and creator of AUs

They just came back from ambushing the destroyer when the pressure that started at the base of their skull became unbearable. An influx of memories forced itself within the minds of every Sans, Papyrus, and their equivalents. 

Dream screamed in agony. The memories brought a conflicting mix of positive and negative. It was too clear.

Error was not destroying for fun.

Error was not the insane heartless monster all of them were led to believe.

No…..

Error was the original Geno.

And was forced to be the god of destruction because of course, Ink  _ forgot _ that there was a thing called balance.

**_"I'LL KILL YOU!"_ **

It was the shout that brought everyone out of the painful headache.

Reaper was being held by his brother. The death god of Reapertale was shaking in anger while tears were running down his face. He was trying hard to get out of Grim's hold. Hell bent on stabbing Ink with his scythe. The death gods were asked to join the recent ambush but didn’t really participate in the attack itself. They just watched from the sidelines.

But now? Could anyone blame Reaper for wanting to kill Ink?

Reaper was in despair ever since losing his love. The only thing that kept him from going on was his son and Grim. Reaper searched and searched but he found no clue to what happened to Geno.

Then this happened 

Of course,  _ of course,  _ Reaper was not able to find his love. 

Because Geno became Error

All for the sake of balance.

The balance that was tipping all because of  _ Ink. _

**_"I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ASK MY AID TO KILL HIM! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THAT DIRTY LIAR!"_ **

"I didn't know!" It was a weak protest but everything was happening too fast and it was scaring Ink.

The creator was leaning on the wall, trying to appear smaller and escape from the angry mob. His mind was out of focus resulting for the inability to teleport away. Dream was kneeling on the ground, already threw up the contents of his stomach. Blue was...surprisingly quiet.

All in all, the "star sanses" was not looking so stellar at this moment.

"And your ignorance is your crime!"

The shouts came. Accusations was thrown left and right 

"All this time _ , all this time _ ! You told us that Error was a soulless destroyer!"

"You are the one who is soulless, creator!"

"A dirty liar!"

"A murderer!"

"Abuser!"

"Manipulator!"

" **_SHUT UP!"_ **

The hammer caused a large crack on the ground. The impact forced the rest to jump away or else they would have surely received damage.

"Shut. Up." The original Underswap Sans gritted his teeth. He was trying his best to reign the anger bubbling up deep within his soul. "None of you,  _ none of you,  _ **dare to ignore your own** **_sins."_ **

Silence descended in the room.

Ink slided down on the floor trying to process the situation. How the tables could have turned that fast. Ink thought that they would just have another meeting on how to stop Error permanently after the destroyer escaped the ambush. But after the memory surged everything turned upside down and he became the villain of the story. The memories were too clear to be a lie. And there was a warning he felt to not dare deny what he had seen.

"Blind judges the lot of you." With this statement the eyes of each skeleton shifted anywhere else but on the speaker. "I told you that Error was not doing it because  _ he likes it. _ But  _ no,  _ just because I was kidnapped, by  _ accident, _ my opinion was not valid anymore."

Blue pointed towards Ink.

"I told you anything too much is bad. That if you want Error to stop destroying then stop cluttering the multiverse."

Ink winced at that. Yeah, Blue did warn him multiple times but he did not listen back then for Ink did not think that creation has a limit.

And then Blue pointed at Dream

"No wonder Nightmare became what he is today. You can't see beyond what you perceived is right."

That...that was a low blow. But Dream has no room to defend himself in this situation.

"Stop bickering and start thinking!" Blue whirled around to face the other audience and walked forwards while the rest moved a step back. "You can discuss whatever you want to do with Ink later. You can point blames  _ later.  _ **_But_ ** don't you  **_dare_ ** excuse yourselves for you are at fault too! You're the so-called  **_judges_ ** _. _ And none of you bothered to make a check on Error? Why? Because Ink told you he has no soul worth checking?"

The shame and guilt was too heavy in their hearts.

With this reaction, Blue could not help but scoff, "thought so." Were the words he uttered under his breathe.

Blue hoped that Nightmare and the gang would get to Error soon. The destroyer needed to heal after the attack the council inflicted.

* * *

FGoD multiverse #24. The Underswap Sans was giving the scolding of the year. Chaos was watching in their big screen cinema like room with a remote on hand. There were other FGoD channels to watch but Chaos would like to see more on what would happen on multiverse#24.

Pity though, they were all wasting time bickering while the recently ambushed Error was left bleeding on the anti-void. Maybe cutting Fate's string has its downsides. After all, without her strings Error's regeneration and pain tolerance started to get lower.

Oh, wait, what’s that? A wild Goopmare appeared in the anti-void. Maybe Chaos could make this more fun.

* * *

Nightmare wasted no time in creating a portal to anti-void when he was stable enough to stand up on his own. The recent part of the memory surge forced on the gang was about Error escaping the ambushed lead by the Ink. An ambush designed to kill the Destroyer once and for all. Nightmare feared that if he would not make it in time then Error might do something drastic.

Error's suicidal tendencies were no secret to the whole gang after all.

The destroyer was there. He was lying on his own pool of blood and marrow, possibly passed out from pain too. The bones were charred and fractured. The legs needed to be realigned soon or it might heal wrong. All of these injuries were a testament of the war Error emerged from. But what worried the king of Negativity the most was Error's unconscious state.

Error was never unconscious no matter the amount of pain he was in. It was one of the cruel gifts given to him by Fate.

"Hi, Goopmare!"

Black goopy tentacles sharpened and all spread out to protect the vulnerable destroyer behind and away from the threat.

"Aw~ that's so cute! Are you now Error's knight in goopy armor?"

Nightmare's stance relaxed slightly but still on guard. You could never predict Chaos. They might be thinking that this is all just fun and games.

(He's not wrong. They were always the plaything of the deities)

Granted that Chaos never did them any harm. Yet. Nightmare would like to believe that the deity liked the gang and Error enough not to cause any lasting damage. He would like to but Nightmare would not go there. After all, it was a deity who did this to Error. It was Fate who created Ink. It was ultimately the deity of Fate that led the "bad sanses" into a cruel life and villain's role.

In this multiverse there were only heroes and villains. The good and the bad. Where justice was only synonymous to those that the world saw as the righteous. No one bothered to see what made the bad guys like that. Or even if there was a chance for salvation.

(The only salvation the good wants to offer was changing the "bad sanses" whole being. Which makes it feel like all the sufferings they had dealt with was just a fun plot so someone can play the hero)

"What's happening, Chaos?"

The floating figure continued smiling and started circling around the two. Nightmare was right to think that whatever was happening, Chaos was being entertained greatly by it.

" _ Ohohoho, Someone is cranky~" _

"Cha-!"

A finger on his mouth shut him up. Blackened eyes that reflected the abyss itself stared back at Nightmare. The crescent shaped pupils were nowhere to be found. It was replaced by tar like tears dripping down the face as Chaos leaned in to whisper.

**"̸̲̯̩͈̯̥̇T̷͉͍͋̔͒̒h̷͎̾̌ė̷̺̻͋̏̈́̚͝ ̵͈̻͍̏̈́̅ǧ̴̛̜̗͎̇̚a̸͔̯͗̏̓͝m̵̢̘̪̯̈́̎͘e̵̽̋̈́̌ͅ ̷̨̛͖̬̣i̷͍͙̖̹̯͖͑̈s̶̤̱̳̯̠̈́ ̷͈͇̓̋j̸̖͚͙̒̇͆̉̄͝u̴̢̩̮̅̆s̵̡̗͚̤̅̌͆͐̍͠t̵̛̺̻̝̤̣͂̄ ̶̡͙̫b̶̨͍̓̾̂̊ḕ̸͕͖̝̗̜̍̽̂ġ̶̝̖̬͔̀͌̆ͅĩ̶͔̝̪̙ͅn̵͙̝̗̗̰̈́̈́͊͠ņ̵̳̓͌̍̐ḭ̸̛̑̐͐ņ̶̆̔͌̽̒g̵̢̙̻͕̮̔̔͛̏͝͠ ̵̥͚̣̠̥̐̈́̔̈͑̓s̵̼̐͋̎̈́̾͝ô̷͇̜͐̕ ̵̯̙͍̞̺͗́̇ͅb̶̝̬̞́̀̃̿ȩ̵̞͗̉̑̓̄ ̷̢̡̳̫̞͐̒͒͜͝à̴̡͓̄ ̵̻͔̟͖̰͂͌g̵̢̡̢̰̼̟͛͛͠ó̶̙̼̿o̶̢̰̥̭̲̍̔d̵̛̻̘̚ ̷̘̝̭̓̇p̸̜̪͔̥͆ȁ̵͇̪̳̻̌̾w̶̝̞̎ṅ̴͇̺͚̜̞͉̎̊"̵̖̙̂̑̏̾͌**

**…**

**…..**

**…….**

Nightmare blinked once. Then twice. Then he blinked again. Trying to erase the fog that seems to have enveloped his mind for a moment.

What...was he doing?

_ They were playing a game _

"Goopmare!"

"What?! What is it, Chaos?!" 

Is this the anti-void? What was he doing here? Something important….something very important …

What...was….it…?

"I can't believe you Goopmare. Why are you still standing there? Error is heavily injured!"

Error?

…

…..

Error!

Nightmare turned around and faced the heavily injured skeleton who was still bleeding and it seemed it won't stop anytime. The king of negativity grabbed the destroyer with his arms. He needs to get Error immediate treatment. The unconscious state was giving Nightmare a scare.

"How could they do this to you? Oh, Error."

Nightmare tried his best not to jostle the injuries anymore. The body was already a canvas of scar and the new battle sounds was just another layer for everything. Such a thankless job that was only rewarded with pain.

"You know, you should keep Error for a while."

"That's the plan." He gave a scowl to Chaos. Of course Nightmare would keep Error. The so called "protectors" crossed so many lines this time. How could they ambushed Error so mercilessly? He saw it. Nightmare saw everything during the memory surged. Error was begging for mercy.

**But no one listened** .

Some were even excited at the pathetic state they brought Error down.

"Hey, I'm just saying" Chaos hold up their arms as a sign of peace. "I mean, won't the "creator" continue to hunt down Glitchy over there?"

"That stupid squid can try but I will make sure he will fail."

The King of Negativity was prepared to let the multiverse collide if it means shielding Error away from the irresponsible creator. All he needed to know was how to escape Fate. To stop the cruel deity from forcing his best friend to destroy.

"Hm...brave. Well then! You better get Glitchy treated. Especially now that I cut off Fate's strings around him permanently!"

…

**"YOU DID WHAT?!"**

* * *

Reaper was still fuming in anger but stopped struggling to get out of Grim's hold. The rest were trying to relax their nerves and clear their minds in order to think carefully about their next steps. Dream prepared tea and coffee on the corner of the room and anyone is free to get one. Ink was doodling on his sketchbook and trying to organize the revelations laid out to him. It's hard to swallow the painful truth that he was the villain all this time. Blue was...Blue was trying to contact someone and judging from the scowl he was not making any success to reach whoever it was on the other side.

"Are you trying to call Nightmare and his gang?" Classic opened his eyes when he heard Blue mutter a curse for the tenth time.

"Yes, we don't know if they experienced the same thing as us but someone needs to get Error and heal him."

"Maybe...maybe they did and Error is with them now?" Dream swirled his tea anxiously.

"Well, if they did then you guys should prepare for war. Cause Nightmare will be out for dust."

Multiple curses echoed around the room.

The memory incident was an open book and laid out every little thing about Error. And with it also include the Nightmare gang. How the "bad sanses" stuck together and acted like family. How Nightmare raised the gang like his own children in Error's point of view whenever the destroyer came to visit. The gang seeing Error as the Mom of their mismatched family.

Yeah….the Nightmare gang will be out for dust sooner or later.

Reaper initially suggested (more like threatened) that Ink should create a portal to the anti-void so they can heal Error. But it was immediately vetoed by Blue by saying that the recent attackers were the last thing Error needs to see.

A phone rang. But it was not Blue's.

“OH, PARDON ME!” Grim shuffled through his robe to get the ringing device, “HELLO? LIFE?”

For a death god and a skeleton it was a surprising feat to become pale.

"GOTH IS MISSING?!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chronos Erratum du Void is from [Time Miscalculation](https://www.wattpad.com/story/176139880-time-miscalculation) by SavageDefcon201 on wattpad.  
> * Eclipse is from [The Forgotten Creator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964580/chapters/37235051) by 09shell_sea09 on Ao3  
> * Mr. Erratum Miscalculation is from [*OLD VERSION* Falling Into A Different Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593080/chapters/26056668%22) by Harrish6


	2. Chaos Character Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character design I made for the deity of Chaos


End file.
